Rikudou Sannin
by Fox Nine
Summary: Munculnya sang sang legenda Great war yang dahulu menghilang secara tiba-tiba saat perang sedang berlansung, orang yang diutus Tuhan untuk meyegel Juubi dan membaginya 9 bagian serta orang yang membawa kedamaian ialah sang Rikudou Sannin.
1. Chapter 1 : Awal Pertemuan

**Rikudou Sannin**

 **Naruto POV**

Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto sang Rikudou Sannin, aku adalah manusia yang memiliki kekuatan yang disebut cakra, aku diutus Tuhan untuk membuat perdamaian dan meyegel Juubi, saat melaksanakan tugasku, aku mendapatkan berita megemparkan,Tuhan mati saat perang Great War, aku pada saat itu putus asa karena tuanku telah mati, aku berniat menghentikan tugasku tetapi aku selalu mengingat tugas dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan perdamaian dan meyegel Juubi.

Pada saat itu Naruto sudah meyegel Juubi dengan membagi Juubi 9 bagian yang tersebar disetiap penjuru bumi.

Sekarang aku bersekolah diKuoh Academy yang dulunya sekolah khusus perempuan, tetapi 3 tahun yang lalu Kuoh Academy menjadi sekolah umum, yah meski perempuan lebih dominan disekolah ini, karena aku laki-laki aku gampang masuk sekolah ini.

Aku mempunyai teman yang bernama Hyoudou Issei anak(iblis) mesum yang mempunyai sacred gear Ddraig sang Sekiryuutei salah satu dari 2 naga surgawi dan teman-teman iblisku dari klan Gremory dan Sitri, meski setiap malam mereka membasmi iblis liar aku selalu mengawasi mereka, mereka hanya menganggapku manusia biasa.

Aku tinggal disebuah apartemen lumayan luas yang hanya ada 2 kamar, ruang tamu, ruang makan, dapur, kamar mandi.

Aku mendapat uang dari kerja part time pada sore-malam di sebuah restoran mewah, kenapa aku di terima, itu mudah karena aku tampan dan maskulin banyak pelanggan tetap perempuan kaya yang hanya mau di layani olehku.

Umurku sekarang sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun tetapi penampilan ku tetap seperti remaja 17an.

Aku terus menjalani tugasku sebagai sang Rikudou Sannin yang membawa perdamain, saat malam tiba aku selalu beraksi membasmi iblis liar dan malaikat jatuh yang membuat keonaran di dunia manusia.

 **Normal POV**

Pagi hari di kota Kuoh, di salah satu rumah, di salah satu kamar tertidurlah pemuda berambut pirang, mata biru, wajah mulus tanpa cacat, dan kulit tan eksotis. Pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto bergelut dalam mimpinya sampai jam weker membangunkannya.

"Ehhh... Sudah pagi rupanya"

Naruto melirik jam weker yang menunjukan pukul 6.30 pagi.

"Sebaiknya aku olah raga dulu, masih ada waktu 1 jam untuk berangkat sekolah"

Naruto melakukan pemanasan ringan di kamarnya sebelum pergi olah raga di luar rumah.

Naruto yang keluar rumah untuk memulai lari paginya memakai baju hitam dengan jelana pendek selutut berwarna coklat serta sepatu olah raga berwarna putih.

Naruto yang melakukan lari pagi selalu di lirik perempuan tua-muda yanf di lewatinya.

Sesampai di taman kota Kuoh, Naruto melakukan pemanasan ringan lagi di sekitar taman.

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Naruto POV**

Saat selalu tiba di Kuoh Academy, aku selalu di sambut teriakan histeris siswi-siswi dari kohai ku, seangkatan ku, dan senpaiku.

KYAA, NARUTO-KUN

KYAAA, JADILAH PACARKU

KYAAAA, SENPAI, MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU

Aku sedikit jelkel dengan tingkah siswi-siswi di sini karena selalu mengikutiku terus ke manapun harus pergi, bahkan saat di toilet mereka menungguku di depan pintu toilet laki-laki, jadi setiap istirahat aku selalu pergi ke atap sekolah untuk menenangkan diri.

 **Istirahat**

 **Normal POV**

Seorang A.K.A Naruto sedang tiduran diatap sekolah sambil melakukan kegiatannya melihat awan, saat itu seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu, mata violet dengan kaca mata membingkai diwajahnya, dialah ketua OSIS Kuoh Academy yang ditakuti dengan sikap tegasnya dan taat akan peraturan ialah Sona Sitri.

"Naruto, ini sudah bel akhir istirahat, sebaiknya kau pergi ke kelas"

"Baiklah-baiklah Sona-san"

Naruto berjalan melewati koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya, sesampai dikelas ia disambut dengan teriakan fansgirlnya, Naruto melewati fansgirlnya dengan senyuman mentari membuat semua siswi merona menuju ke mejanya menunggu senseinya datang.

 **Pulang Sekolah**

Naruto menelusuri jalanan dengan menikmati pemadangan langit sore yang meyejukkan hati menuju restoran tempat Naruto bekerja, sesampai direstoran Naruto disambut rekan-rekan kerja perempuan Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya yang dibalas Naruto dengan senyum mentari, membuat rekan-rekan perempuan Naruto merona.

'KYAA, DIA SANGAT TAMPAN'

'KYAA, SENYUMNYA MEMBUATKU MELELEH'

Batin semua rekan perempuan Naruto yang merona.

 **Rumah Naruto**

Malam harinya Naruto dengan pakaian Anbu dengan topeng rubah seperti biasa berpatroli berkeliling kota Kuoh mengawasi aktifitas dunia supranatural yang membahayakan manusia.

Saat Naruto melakukan patroli, Naruto merasakan aura malaikat jatuh, aura iblis yang lemah dan aura suci yang sama lemahnya diKuoh Academy ditandai dengan kekkai yang melindungi Kuoh Academy.

"Sepertinya ada pertarungan disana"

Naruto melesat dengan cepatnya menuju Kuoh Academy, sesampai diKuoh Academy Naruto melihat malaikat jatuh yang memiliki telinga lancip dengan tampang sadisnya yang bernama Kokabiel membuat **Light Spear** sebesar mobil yang diarahkan pada iblis-iblis keluarga Gremory yang terkapar ditanah karena kelelahan.

"Wuhahaha, dengan ini perang antar fraksi akan dengan membunuh adik dari Maou Lucifer"

"Sial, aku tidak bisa melawannya"

'Apakah ini akhir dari semua'

Batin mereka saat melihat Kokabiel melesatkan **Light Spear** sebesar mobil ke arah iblis keluarga Gremory yang terkapar tidak berdaya.

 **Tendo : Shinra Tensei**

Sebuah tekanan gravitasi mementalkan **Light Spear** yang tadi melesat kepada iblis-iblis itu.

"A-apa it-tu"

Semua orang yang ada disana membulatkan mata, bagaimana bisa **Light Spear** sebesar mobil dihentikan dengan mudah.

Muncullah sosok memakai pakaian Anbu dengan topeng rubah A.K.A Naruto berdiri dengan gagahnya didepan mereka dengan membelakangi mereka.

"Si-siapa k-kau"

Semua orang melihat seseorang berambut pirang dengan topeng rubah menutupi wajahnya serta mata berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air.

"Aku..."

"Sang Rikudou Sannin"

Semua orang disana membulatkan mata mendengar nama seorang legenda yang pada perang Great war yang melawan Juubi sendirian dengan membagi Juubi 9 bagian dan berusaha meyatukan 3 fraksi tetapi keberadaannya menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi saat berita menggemparkan yang meyatakan Tuhan telah mati.

"Ri-rikudou san-nin"

Semua mahkluk yang ada di sana gemetar saat munculnya sang legenda yang dianggap telah mati ada didepan mereka.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja"

Naruto memandang 1 per 1 keluarga Rias dan 2 pengikutNya.

'Sepertinya mereka tidak baik'

Naruto mengalihkan matanya ke malaikat Jatuh A.K.A Kokabiel yang gemetar melihat sang legenda, tetapi gengsi Kokabiel mengalahkan ketakutannya.

"Wuhahaha, ternyata sang legenda masih hidup rupanya"

Kokabiel tersenyum sadis, sementara Naruto memandang datar dibalik topenya.

"Wuhahaha, kalau aku membunuhmu maka aku akab jadi legenda"

"Dalam mimpimu gagak jelek"

"Cih, kau akan merasakan ke marahanku"

Kokabiel menambahkan auranya menjadi besar, Kokabiel membuat **Light Spear** sekukuran bus.

'A-apaan d-dia, ap-pa dia ing-in mera-ratakan je-jepang'

Bati semua keluarga Rias dan para exrorict.

"Terima ini"

Kokabiel melesatkan **Light Spear** sebesar bus pada Naruto.

 **Gakido**

Serangan Kokabiel terserap diantara tangan Naruto.

"A-apa"

Semua mahkluk membulatkan mata saat serangan Kokabiel diserap oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah giliranku"

Naruto melesat dengan cepatnya bahkan Kiba salah satu bidak kuda keluarga Rias yang mempunyai kecepatan diatas rata-rata hanya membulatkan mata.

"Ke mana dia"

"Mencariku"

Kokabiel gemetar karna musuhnya sudah dibelakanya, Naruto menempelkan tangannya dipunggung Kokabiel.

 **Nigendo**

Naruto menarik sesuatu berwarna biru dari punggung Kokabiel, Kokabiel yang pertama gemetar akhirnya berhenti bahkan tubuh Kokabiel jatuh ke tanah.

"A-apa i-itu, it-tu se-seperti roh"

"Ap-pa di-ia me-menarik roh Kokabiel"

Semua mahkluk disana memandang takut ke arah Naruto.

"Te-terima kasih sudah menolong kami"

"Sebenarnya siapa kau"

Rias dan keluarganya dan exrorict memandang wajah bertopeng rubah.

"Aku..."

"Sang Rikudou Sannin"

Naruto melesat dengan cepatnya pergi dari Kuoh Academy yang sudah hancur meninggalkan reruntuhan dan setengah gedung sekolah.

"Sebaiknya kalian semua pulang mengistirahatkan tubuh kalian, biar kami yang urus sekolahnya"

Sona memandang keluarganya yang hanya diberi anggukkan.

"Dan soal orang tadi kita akan memberitahukan kepada para Maou"

Mereka semua meninggalkan Kuoh Academy meyisahkan keluarga Sona.

'Sebenarnya siapa orang itu, berambut kuning dan suara cukup familiyar'

Sona memikirkan siapa orang dibalik topeng rubah itu.


	2. Chapter 2 : Pertemuan dengan Vali

**Rikudou Sannin**

 **Naruto POV**

Seperti biasa aku melakukan aktifitas rutinku di pagi hari, lari keliling kota sambil menikmati suasana pagi dikota Kuoh.

Aku selalu senang yang namanya kedamaian karna dapat menyejukkan hati untuk itu aku akan melawati semua rintangan yang menghadangku mencapai perdamaian.

 **Kuoh Academy**

Seperti biasanya aku mendapatkan teriakan histeris dari fansgirl, memuja-mujaku dan memintaku menjadi pacar mereka, haah...

Seperti biasa aku sekarang diatap sekolah 'memandang awan' itulah yang ku suka, selalu memanjakan mataku dengan melihat langit yang biru ditaburi awan-awan yang membentuk suatu objek.

 **Normal POV**

Disanalah tokoh utama kita tiduran disalah satu bangku taman diatap sekolah.

Seseorang gadis berambut merah, mata hijau kebiruan sedang melihat Naruto dari balik pintu atap sekolah.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku Naruto-kun"

Rias memandang Naruto dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka sambil membisikan suara yang sangat pelan, bahkan manusia biasa tidak dapat mendengarnya.

'Aku selalu mencintaimu Rias'

Batin Naruto membalas perkatan Rias sambil mata tertutup merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya.

 **Pulang Sekolah**

Naruto selalu sehabis pulang sekolah langsung ke tempat kerja part timenya.

'Apakah benar dia sang Rikudou Sannin yang ku lihat kemarin, di akan menjadi salah satu rivalku'

Sesosok manusia berambut putih ke abu-abuan melesat meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dengan sayap berwarna biru dipunggungnya.

'Ternyata aku sedang diawasi dia lagi, ini akan menarik'

Batin Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya ke depan.

 **Di Underworld**

Terlihat 4 orang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja berbentuk bundar ialah 4 Maou Sirezch Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, dan Falbium Asmodeus sedqng mendiskusikan tentang ranting game yang diadakan 3 bulan lagi.

Saat semuanya sedang asik mengoborl muncullah lingkaran sihir khas Gremory dan Sitri mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada seseorang yang baru datang.

"Maaf menggangu anda para Maou-sama kedatangan kam-"

"SO-TANNN"

ucapan Sona dipotong oleh kakaknya yang berlari menuju Sona.

Grebb

"Onee-sama, lepaskan kau membuatku tidak bernafas"

Sona berusaha melepaskan pelukan kasih sayang dari kakaknya.

"Mou... So-tan tidak rindu Onee-sama"

Sementara mereka yang meyaksikan adegan kakak beradik hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Serafall Leviathan.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian datang ke dunia bawah"

Sirezch memecah ke heningan di antara mereka.

"Begini kami berdua ingin memberi tahukan bahwa kami kemarin diserang salah satu pemimpin malaikat jatuh dan diselamatkan orang misterius"

"APAA"

"Dan kami juga hampir mati olehnya"

Brakk

Sirezch memukul meja dengan kerasnya disertai aura hitam pekat menglilinginya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sirezch, biar mereka meyelesaikan ucapannya"

Ajuka menenangkan Sirezch yang emosi.

"Siapa yang telah meyerang kamu So-tan, Rias-chan"

Sekarang giriran Serafall yang menanya.

"Dia salah satu pimpinan malaikat jatuh namanya Kokabiel"

"Kokabiel, berani sekali meyerang So-tan dan Rias-chan, sekarang dimana dia"

Serafall mulai geram, ingin sekali membunuh Kokabiel.

"Dia sudah mati"

"A-apa"

Ucap kompak para Maou terkejut karena Kokabiel adalah salah satu yang diantara para pemimpin malaikat jatuh.

"Siapa yang membunuh dia"

Sekarang giriran Sirezch penasaran siapa yang membunuh Kokabiel.

"Dia yang menoloh kami dari Kokabiel dan membunuhnya, kami tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi dia hanya meyebut dirinya-"

"Rikudou Sannin"

Ucapan Sona dipotong oleh Rias yang sudah menunjukan wajah serius.

"R-rikudou Sa-san-nin"

Para Maou sangat terkejut perihal nama seorang legenda Great War yang dengan mudahnya mengahalkan 1/2 pasukan iblis, malaikat jatuh, dan malaikat.

"B-bagaimana mungkin, s-seseorang legenda yang menghilang disaat perang mencampai puncak datang kembali"

Kini Ajuka sangat tak percaya perihal ke muncullan Rikudou Sannin pada saat ini.

"Tapi dia dengan mudahnya membunuh Kokabiel dengan menarik roh Kokabiel dari tubuhnya"

Rias tanpa mengurangi wajah seriusnya menatap para Maou.

"M-menarik roh"

Falbium kini mulai pucat karna sudah mengetahui ke hebatan sang legenda.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, bisa saja dia musuh kita"

Sirezch mulai panik.

"Kalau dia musuh kita kenapa dia menyelamatkan aku Onii-sama, kalau dia tidak menyelamatkan aku mungkin kini Onii-sama sudah meyerang malaikat jatuh, dan lebih parahnya lagi mungkin sudah terjadi Great War 2"

Kini Rias mulai kesal tuduhan kakaknya padab penyelamatnya

Kini semua orang terdiam dengan perkataan Rias yang sangat benar sekali.

"Kau benar Rias-chan, maafkan Onii-sama mu yang baka ini"

Sirezch berkata sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya itu, So-tan"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi Rias tahu karna orang itu ada didepannya"

Serafall menatap Rias yang sudah menurunkan emosinya.

"Dia berrambut pirang, mata berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air, memakai pakaian seperti ninja, dan memakai topeng rubah corak polos"

Rias menjawab pertanyaan Serafall.

"Rikudou Sannin memang mempunyai mata ungu dengan pola riak air, tapi yang membedakannya adalah rambutnya seharusnya silver bukan pirang"

Ajuka menanggapi perkataan Rias dengan pose berfikir.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia memang mempunyai rambut pirang"

"Baiklah, kita akan mengadakan pertemuan 3 fraksi membahas tentang penyerangan Kokabiel, munculnya Rikudou Sannin dan dengan ini pertemuan para Maou telah selesai"

Kini Ajuka dan Falbium permisi meninggalkan tempat pertemuan Maou menggunakan lingkaran sihir meninggalkan Sirezch, Serafall, Sona, dan Rias.

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu Sirezch Lucifer, ayo So-tan, jaa nee..."

Serafall mengajak Sona meninggalkan Sirezch dan Rias dengan lingkaran sihir.

"Baiklah Onii-sama, aku pergi dulu, masih banyak urusan didunia manusia, jaa nee..."

Kini Rias meninggalkan Sirezch dengan lingkaran sihir meninggalkan Sirezch Lucifer yang hanya duduk sambil memikirkan tentang ke muncullan Rikudou Sannin.

 **Tempat Naruto**

Malam yang sunyi dan dingin bukan halangan bagi seseorang A.K.A Naruto yang memakai pakaian Anbu serta topeng rubah polos sedang duduk diatap sekolah Kuoh Academy sambil mengawasi kelompok Rias yang sedang ada di bangunan tua yang ada dibelakang sekolah.

Di saat Naruro menikmati dinginnya malam seseorang datang dari langit dengan sayap mekanik berwarna biru, dan rambut berwarna silver A.K.A Vali sambil berdiri dibelakan Naruto meyisahkan berapa meter dari Naruto.

"Jadi, apa mau Vali Lucifer"

Naruto menatap ke depan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang.

"Aku ingin bertarung denganmu"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Apa kau takut RIKUDOU SANNIN"

Vali yang memberi penekanan pada perkatan terakhirnya.

"Ternyata identitasku sudah ketahuannya"

"Apa kau ingin bertarung denganku atau identitasmu terbongkar ke seluruh dunia"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan disini, aku punya tempat bertarung yang bagus"

Naruto membuat lubang yang besar dihadapannya yang menampakkan pemandangan di dalamnya seperti pergunungan berapi.

Vali masuk ke dalam lubang dimensi yang dibuat Naruto, Naruto juga masuk ke dalam lubang dimensi, setelah Naruto masuk lubang itu meyusut dan hilang sekerika

 **Dimensi Naruto**

Kini Naruto dan Vali saling berhadapan satu sama lain yang berjarak 50m satu sama lain.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu Rikudou Sannin atau Uzumaki Naruto"

"Terserah, tapi setelah ini kau rahasiakan identitasku jangan sampai ada yang tahu, kecuali dirimu saja"

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu"

 **Balance Breaker**

Kini vali sudah merubah tampilannya yang tubuhnya sudah tertutupi armor berwarna putih dengan sayap mekanik berwarna biru dipunggungnya.

'Vali jangan gegabah didepanmu adalah legenda Great War jadi jangan paksakan dirimu untuk bertarung dengannya'

'Kau berisik sekali Albion, kau tinggal memberiku kekuatan dan menonton saja'

'Terserah dirimulah Vali, aku tidak peduli denganmu'

Albion berkomunikasi dengan Vali lewar pikiran Vali.

Kini Vali melesat dengan dengan sayapnya dengan cepatnya.

'Dia ingin meyerangku secara langsung bodoh'

 **Tendo : Shinra Tensei**

Vali terpental merasakan seperti tekanan gravitasi yang kuat melnerpanya dan menabrak bebatuan berwarna merah yang dikelilingi lava.

'Sial'

Vali terbang ke atas, melihat Naruto dari atas.

'Aku akan bermain dengannya sedikit saja'

 **Tendo : Bansho Tennin**

Vali merasakan tubuhnya ditarik seperti magnet, melesat menuju Naruto.

'Sial, kenapa tubuhku seperti ditarik menuju Naruto, ini adalah kesempatanku'

Prankkk

Armor dibagian perut Vali pecah karena menerima pukulan Naruto diperutnya, Vali terpental dan masuk ke dalam danau lava.

Sementara Naruto tetap memandang lawannya dengan tatapan datar.

Vali terbang keluar dari danau lava, sementara bagian perutnya tidak menampakkan bekas pukulan Naruto.

'Ternyata dia sudah armornya sudah utuh kembali'

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu Naruto"

'Darahku terasa mendidih mendapat lawan yang selalu ku cari-cari, hahaha ini akan menarik'

Vali melesat menuju Naruto dengan cepatnya.

 **Divine**

'Ternyata dia membagi kekuatankunya, tapi sayangnya hanya 10%'

'Vali kekuatanmu sudah penuh kembali'

'Apa, bagaimana mungkin aku hanya sekali **Divine** kepadanya'

'Lihat Vali dia seperti tidak terpengaruh, dia pasti sangat kuat'

Vali tetap melesat ke Naruto tanpa berhenti.

 **Shuradou**

Muncul dua tangan mekanik dipundak Naruto berubah menjadi seperti meriam tangan.

"Rasakan ini"

Naruto menembakkan roket seukuran tangan orang dewasa melesat menuju Vali.

Blaarrr

Roket Naruto mengenai Vali menimbulkan ledakkan yang besar.

Terlihat seperti sesuatu yang tertutup asap jatuh ke tanah dengan kerasnya.

Blaar

Asap mengumpul diarea tanah tempat jatuhnya sesuatu tersebut.

Asat asap mulai pudar nampaklah tubuh Vali yang hanya meyisahkan celana panjang yang sudah robek sana sini serta luka-luka bakar disekujur tubuhnya.

'Sebaiknya aku bawa dia keluar dari sini'

Naruto mulai menggotong Vali dipunadaknya yang nampaknya pingsan terkena serangannya.

Naruto membuat lubang yang besar dihadapannya yang menampakkan atap sekolah Kuoh Academy.

Naruto keluar dari dimensinya dengan masih menggotong Vali dipundaknya sementara lubang dimensi mulai meyusut dan lenyap.

'Sepertinya Azazel sedang mencari dia'

Naruto menurunkan Vali dibangku panjang yang ada diatap sekolah.

Naruto yang merasakan aura Azazel semangkin mendengkat segera melesat pergi dari atap sekolah meyisahkan bayangan hitam.

Azazel yang sedang terbang merasakan aura Vali yang lemah segera turun diatap sekolah Kuoh Academy.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya, kenapa dia babak belur sampai seperi ini"

Azazel mulai menggendonya Vali.

"Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan Vali seperti ini, akan aku tanyakan setelah dia sadar"

Azazel terbang 6 padang sayap malaikat jatuh mulai menjauh dari atap sekolah menuju Grogori.

'Sepertinya dia tidak tahu ke beradaanku, sebaiknya aku pulang ke rumah, aku sudah ngantuk'

Naruto melesat meninggalkan bayamgan hitam dari semak-semak menuju rumahnya.

 **Bersambung...**


	3. Chapter 3 : Penyerangan 3 Fraksi

**Rikudou Sannin**

Saat Naruto berjalan menuju Kuoh Academy ia melihat Issei berjalan dengan lesuh, dilihat dari raut mukanya tanpak seperti orang tidak mempunyai gairah hidup.

Naruto mengahampiri Issei untuk memberi salam selamat pagi yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan yang tidak bertenaga.

"Issei, kau kenapa?, seperti ada yang kau pikirkan"

"Aku hanya tidak enak badan saja Naruto"

"Kau tampak sakit, sebaikanya kalau sakit tidak usah dipaksakan"

"Hehe... Tidak hanya kurang tidur saja"

Issei memandang Naruto dengan denyum dipaksakan, ia masih mengingat kejadian semalam dan hampir ke hilangan nyawanya untuk kedua kalinya, yah yang pertama dari pacar pertamanya yang seorang malaikat jatuh yang telah membunuhnya, meski kini dia sudah hidup kembali walaupun sekarang menjadi iblis.

 **Pulang Sekolah**

Sesudah pulang,Naruto seperti biasanya bekerja sampingan untuk menghidupi dirinya.

 **Perjalanan Pulang ke Rumah**

Naruto yang berjalan dengan santainya menuju apartemennya sambil menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpa kulit.

Di saat itu juga Naruto merasakan bahwa dia tidak sendiri ditempatnya.

Di sebuah pohon seseorang berambut pirang pucat sedang mengawasi Naruto yang sedang berjalan.

'Aku tidak merasakan aura apapun dari Naruto selain aura seorang manusia'

'Ternyata aku sedang diawasi Kibanya'

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartemennya.

 **Di Grigory**

Di sebuah ruangan, Azazel yang melihat Vali yang tidak sadarkan diri dari kemarin mulai khawatir, bukan tentang kondisi Vali karna Vali setengah iblis jadi cepat tapi tentang musuh yang meyerang Vali.

'Seberapa kuat musuh yang dihadapi Vali saat itu'

Azazel keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ke dunia manusia, Azazel yang memunculkan 6 pasang sayap gagak melesat menuju dunia manusia untuk menghadiri pertemuan 3 fraksi.

 **Di Surga**

Seseorang dengan berambut pirang pucat dengan pakaian zirahnya menuju ke gerbang surga menuju dunia manusia untuk menghadiri pertemuan 3 fraksi.

Saat pria itu menuju gerbang surga dia dihentikan oleh seorang gadis dengan rambut sama pirangnya dengan tubuh sexy menghampiri pria itu.

"Michael-sama, tunggu!, aku ingin bicara"

"Ada apa Gabriel, aku sedang ingin menghadiri pertemuan 3 fraksi"

"Ehh, jadi siapa yang akan mendampingimu dipertemuan 3 fraksi, kalau tidak ada aku bisa mendampingimu"

Gabriel dengan wajah sedikit memerah sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ketempat lain dari wajah yang iya pandang tadi.

"Aku akan didampingi Irina, malaikat reinkarnasi itu"

"Apa ada yang lain"

"Ah, tiadak aku hanya khawatir saja"

Wajah Gabriel tambah memerah.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaga surga untukku saat aku pergi"

"H-ha'i, Michael-sama"

Michael kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dunia manusia.

 **Tempat Naruto**

Naruto yang masih berjalan dengan santai tanpa mempercepat atau memperlambat menikmati hembusan angin malam, tiba-tiba merasakan membusan angin berhentik bahkan tidak merasakan aura satupun mahkluk disekitarnya.

'Sepertinya aku ke datangan tamu'

Terlihatlah sosok manusia memakai pakaian cina dengan tongkat disanggah dibahunya.

"Namaku Cao Cao, aku kesini ingin menawarkan padamu untuk begabung diorganisasiku"

'Ternyata dia Cao Cao salah satu anggota pahlawan'

"Kalau aku menolak"

"Aku akan memaksamu"

Cao Cao langung melesat ke Naruto dengan nenghunuskan tombaknya pada Naruto, Naruto yang mempunyai reflek yang baik berhasil menghindar ke kanan dari hunusan tombak Cao Cao.

'Cih, dia berhasil menghindar dari tombakku dengan mudah'

Cao Cao berbalik arah menuju punggung Naruto dengan menggerakkan tombaknya secara vertical.

Keluarlah cahaya dari tombak Cao Cao menyerupai bulan sabit menuju Naruto.

'Meyusahkan saja'

Naruto berbalik badan langsung berhadapan dengan cahaya bulan sabit menuju dirinya.

 **[Gakidou]**

Cahaya tadi terserap ke sebuah kubah bulat yang mengilingi Naruto.

'Ini menarik'

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku pergi, sampai jumpa Naruto, aku yakin kita akan bertemu kembali"

Cao Cao menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir yang berada dibawahnya.

'Sepertinya dia sudah pergi, sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap mengawal pertemuan 3 fraksi'

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri meninggalkan kilatan hitam.

 **Pertemuan 3 Fraksi**

Disebuah sekolah Kuoh Academy disalah satu ruangan terdapat banyak orang yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu terdapat Sirezch Lucifer pemimpin underworld dan Serafall Leviathan yang duduk disalah satu kursi yang dikawal keluarga Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri, ada Azazel juga gubernur malaikat jatuh yang dikawal oleh Baraqiel salah satu jendral malaikat jatuh yang hanya menatap datar pertemuan ini tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada salah satu ratu Rias, Akeno yang adalah anak dari Baraqiel, dan sesosok malaikat dengan rambut pirang pucat serta baju zirah A.K.A Michael yang dikawal reinkarnasi malaikat, Irina.

"Karena semua sudah lengkap kita akan memulai pertemuan 3 fraksi diKuoh Academy"

Kini Sirezch memecah suasana dengan mengajukan pernyataan berikut.

"Aku ingin membicarakan, kenapa anak buahmu ingin membunuh Rias-chan dan Sona-chan serta keluarganya, Azazel"

Sirezch tampak serius dengan memandangi wajah Azazel.

"Maaf, karna kelalaian saya mengawasi anaka buah saya dapat akan menyebabkan perang Great War terjadi kembali, tapi kalau urusan dia meyerang kelompok iblis diKuoh saya tidak tahu, dan itu murni ke inginannya sendiri, Sirezch-san"

"Hei kau, anak buahmu hampir saja membunuh Sona-tan dan Rias-tan serta keluargannya, hanya bisa meminta maaf"

Kini Serafall mulai geram pada tingkah Azazel.

"Tenang saja yang terpenting mereka semua selamat"

Kini semuanya mulai menurunkan aura membunuhnya.

"Dan aku dengar utusan Tuhan suadah kembali"

Michael merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Dia juga yang menyelamatkan Rias-chan dan Sona-chan serta keluarganya terhindar dari maut"

Sirezch sekarang mulai tenang dengan ke datangan penyelamat Imotounya.

"Kami juga mencoba mencari keberadaannya, tapi sayangnya tak ada secuil informasi tentang keberadaannya"

"Bahkan pengawasan surgapun tidak dapat mendeteksi keberadaannya"

Michael menambahkan kata-kata Sirech.

Tiba-tiba semua mahkluk yang ada diruanggan itu tampak berhenti kecuali Sirezch, Serafall, Azazel, Baraqiel, Michael, Issei, Akeno dan Rias karna sebelum waktu berhenti Rias dan Akeno memegang tangan Issei.

"Sepertinya ini perkerjaan sacreg gear Forbidden Balor View, mungkin sekarang dia dalam bahaya"

Azazel dengan tenangnya memandang Rias yang mulai tegang.

"Gasper dan Koneko dalam bahaya, Onii-sama aku minta izin menyelamatkan keluargaku"

"Baiklah aku izinkan Rias-chan, tapi cepatlah kembali"

"Ha'i"

"Buchou, aku akan ikut membantumu"

"Ara, Buchou aku juga ikut"

"Tida, kau disini saja Akeno"

"Tunggu!, sebelum itu pakailah gelang ini Issei-kun dan pakainkan lagi pada setengah vampir itu"

Azazel memberikan 2 buah gelang kepada Issei.

"Ha'i"

Rias dan Issei pergi dari tempat pertemuan 3 fraksi untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya.

Sementara diluar gedung sekolah banyak peyihir bermunculan dari lingkaran sihir dilangit.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan musuh, Baragiel kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan"

"Ha'i"

"Akeno-tan, sebaiknya kau bantu Baragiel"

"B-baik, Leviathan-sama"

Akeno dan Baragiel keluar dari tempat pertemuan menghadapi para peyihir.

BLAARRR

Terjadi ledakan besar ditengah-tengah pertemuan 3 fraksi menghancurkan tempat pertemuan.

Asap ledakan mulai berangsur-angsur menghilang, menampakan sebuah kekkai yang dibuat oleh 3 pimpinan fraksi.

"Wah, wah, wah, ternyata kalian meyatukan kekuatan kalian"

Munculah perempuan berkulit tan memakai pakaian sexy ditengah-tengah pertemuan 3 fraksi.

"Kau!, Katerea Leviathan keturunan Maou lama"

"Lama tak berjumpa Serafall Leviathan, ternyata kau yang mengambil posisikunya, Serafall-chan, aku akan mengambil posisiku seharusnya darimu"

Katerea melesat menuju tempat Serafall, tetapi berhasil dihadang oleh Azazel.

"Biar aku saja yang melawannya"

"Tetapi kau pimpinan fraksi malaikat jatuh"

"Biarkan saja Sirezch, lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak bertarung"

Azazel memunculkan sacred gear buatannya, tampaklah armor berwarna emas melindungi tubuhnya dengan sayap yang lumayan besar dipunggungnya.

"Saatnya beraksi"

Azazel melesat dengan sayapnya menuju Katerea, adu pukulan, tendangan dan kekuatan tak terelakan dari pertarungan Azazel dan Katerea meninggalkan banyak kawah besar disekitarnya.

Rias dan Issei sudah kembali dari penyelamatanya membawa Koneko dan Gasper dalam kondisi pingsan digendongan Issei.

"Apa yang terjadi ini!"

"Para peyihir dan salah satu keturunan Maou lama meyerang tempat pertemuan 3 fraksi, Rias-chan, dan Azazel sedang melawannya"

Kini semua keluarga Rias, keluarga Sona dan Irina mulai kembali be

Akeno dan Baraqiel berhasil mengalahkan semua penyihir dan menutup lingkaran sihir tempat datangnya peyihir.

"Akeno-chan, maafkan ayah tidak bisa menjagamu saat kau dalam kesusahan"

"Siapa juga yang ingin dijaga olehmu, kemana dirimu saat para malaikat jatuh membunuh ibu,kemana"

Akeno mulai menangis terisak, mengetahui ayahnya sangat menyayanginya.

Baraqiel mulai memeluk Akeno yang masih menagis samvil mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Maafkan ayah, Akeno-chan, ayah akan tidak akan lari lagi, ayah akan selalu melindungimu Akeno-chan"

Tangisan Akeno mulai berhenti, Baraqiel mengusap sisa air mata Akeno.

"Mulai sekarang, ayah akan selalu ada untukmu, selalu menjagamu"

Kini Akeno mengembangkan senyum tulusnya pada ayahnya, Akeno dan Baraqiel pergi menuju tempat pertemuan 3 fraksi.

Kini Azazel berhasil mengalahkan Katerea yang tubuhnya penuh luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya.

"Hebat juga kau Azazel tapi ini baru pemanasan"

Kini diatas Katerea munculah lingkaran sihir, lingkaran sihir mengluarkan ular yang mulai bersatu dengan tubuh Katerea.

"Ini kekuatan naga Ouroboros yang tidak terbatas"

Azazel dan semua orang disana tampak terkejut karna peningkatan kekuatan Katerea meningkat drastis.

"Rasakan ini Azazel"

Katerea melesat menuju Azazel dengan cepatnya yang hampir tidak bisa dibaca pergerakkannya, memukul armor emas Azazel, Azazel terpental menabrak tanah dengan kerasnya meningalkan kawah yang cukup besar.

'Sial, dia bertambah kuat'

Saat semua orang sedang bersiaga dengan kekuatan Katerea, datanglah seseorang jatuh dari langit menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya,rambut pirang berkibar dihempas angin A.K.A Naruto dengan topeng rubah diwajahnya dengan mata berwarna ungu pola riak air memakai pakaian anbu dengan jubah putih dengan aksara api merah dibawahnya.

Semua orang tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang berambut pirang

"Oh ternyata datang lagi orang lemah, akan ku bunuh kau"

Katerea melesat menuju Naruto dengan tinjunya yang dilapisi aura hitam memukul Naruto.

'Dia ingin meyerangku secara lansung'

 **[Tendo : Shinra Tensei]**

Katerea terpental terkena serangan seperti tekanan gravitasi.

"Awas kau manusia"

Terbuatlah lingkaran sihir didepan Katerea, dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar ribuan jarum senbon menghujani Naruto.

'Dia ingin bermain, baiklah akan ku buat pertunjukkan yang hebat'

 **[Rikudou no Jutsu]**

Munculah 6 asap putih didepan Naruto, saat asap itu berangsur-angsur hilang nampaklah 6 klon Naruto dengan masing-masing 1 kemampuan.

 **[Gakidou]**

Salah 1 klon Naruto menghisap semua jarum senbon kesebuah kubah bulat yang mengilinginya.

"A-apa, bagaimana bisa"

Katerea mulai panik karna semua serangannya malah dihisap.

"Sekarang girilanku"

 **[Shuradou]**

Dari tangan salah 1 klon Naruto terbentuk sebuah meriam tangan yang menembakkan roket ke Katerea.

BLLAAARRRR

"ARRGGGHHHH"

Teriak Katerea terkena roket yang meluncur kearahnya.

Katerea hancur menjadi debu dihempas angin.

"Sepertinya sudah selesai"

"KAI"

Poff

Semua klon Naruto menghilang meyisahkan asap putih.

'D-dia b-berhasil mem-bunuh Katerea d-dengan mudah'

Azazel dan semua orang disana tampak terkejut dengan sosok dihadapan mereka.

"S-siapa kau"

Sirezch mulai memecah suasana.

"Aku..."

"Rikudou Sannin"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap semua orang yang ada dihadapannya dengan mata ungu dengan pola riak air meyala dikegelapan.

"R-ri-rikudou S-sannin"

Kini semua orang terkejut kecuali keluarga Rias dan Sona yang tampak terkejut walau hanya sebentar.

"Jadi kau utusanNya"

"Benar ini saya Michael"

"Kau sudah kembali kemana saja kau, disaat perang mencapai puncak"

"Saat itu saya mendengar kabar bahwa Tuhan telah meninggal, maka saat itu saya berhenti menjalankan tugas saya karna tidak ada yang membimbing saya"

"Tetapi kenapa kau muncul kembali pada saat ini"

"Saya mulai mengakui kesalahan saya, dan mulai kembali menjalankan tugas saya bukan sebagai penghancur tetapi pembawa keperdamaian"

"Ternyata pahlawan kita sudah muncul"

Kini diatas langit terbanglah seseorang memakai armor putih drngan sayap biru laut.

"Vali!, apa yang kau lakukan disini"

"Oh kau Azazel dan para pemimpin 3 fraksi dengan Sekiryuutei"

"Apa maksud mu"

Muncullah portal dimensi disamping Vali.

"Vali dimarkas sedang kacau cepatlah kembali"

"Sabar Cao Cao, aku ingin berpisah dengan senseiku dan Sekiryuutei"

"Sebenarnya aku Vali Lucifer, keturunan Lucifer dengan ini aku akan menjadi musuh kalian dengan bergabung diKhaos Brigade dan 1 lagi sampai jumpa Rikudou Sannin"

Vali memasuki portal dimensi bersama Cao Cao.

"Waktu ku sudah selesai saatnya aku pergi, sampai jumpa semuanya"

Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan hitam.

Disalah 1 gedung dikota Kuoh seorang sedang duduk dipinggiran gedung, rambut raven berkibar terhempas angin, mata merah pola 3 tomoe menyala dikegelapan malam, 6 pasang kerangka sayap dengan bulu berbentuk duri-duri dipunggungnya.

"Ternyata kau masih menjalani tugasmu dariNya, Uzumaki Naruto"

 **Bersambung...**


End file.
